


I'll try Harder

by vayyyx



Series: No, never. [3]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vayyyx/pseuds/vayyyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt. 3 of the No, Never series.<br/>Harry and Louis try something new, even though they shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll try Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeze, to be honest, I don't know why I wrote another- I just can't stop; **maybe** one more after this. ♥

Louis pulls at the duvet that Harry has tightly burritoed around his lanky body. It’s absolutely freezing and he’s naked. He debates on going to grab a spare blanket or a couple afghans but in his groggy state he mentally tells himself ‘no, if Harry wants to sleep in bed together than he’s going to have to learn to share.’ But in reality Louis' been telling himself this every night for the past month.

“Babe?” Louis whispers in Harrys ear earning nothing of a response, his breathing staying as steady as ever. So Louis tries a couple more times with ‘babe wake up, or baby please move over.’ Nope Harry’s still fast asleep holding tightly at the duvet, and Louis had it with being polite. 

“HARRY WAKE THE HELL UP!” He screeches his own voice sending shivers unpleasantly up his spine, tugging at the fabric harshly. 

Finally his young _boyfriend_ shoots up, head of curls falling miserably in front of his eyes, bare chest forming goose bumps at the nights chill air.

“What babe! What's wrong?” Harrys rubbing his eyes to try and see more clearly faster, his head spinning in Louis' direction with whip lash intensity. Louis can not help but admire how adorable Harry looks when he’s this flustered. 

“Harrrrrrrryyyy, it’s like the tenth night in a row with you hogging all the covers.” Louis whines, pulling his share over his body again. 

“Shit, LouLou, I’m sorry I’ll get better I promise.” Harry fears Louis will make him go sleep in his now newly abandoned bedroom. 

“Well you better or you’re going to be sleeping outside from now on.” Even though Louis wanted to stay mad or at least appear disappointed with the now fourteen year old, he can’t. 

“Sorry babe.” Harry turns on his side kissing Louis temple and pulling him into his chest, wrapping his large arm around him. 

A lot has changed in the past couple weeks of their relationship, for one Harry has seemed to experienced a growth-spurt and is as tall as Louis now, bordering on being taller, much to Louis' dismay. Second they are no longer walking on egg shells around one another, only when other people are around. Once a couple days ago when the couple went grocery shopping and Louis ran into an old fling, Harry became instinctively, and quite obviously jealous at the mans hints of meeting up again. Harry wrapped his god damn arms around Louis' waist. Louis quickly having to bring up Harrys need for closeness and closure, making Louis feel morbid. Harry got a good scolding for that later, and it didn’t end pleasurably. 

\-----

The following morning when Harry wakes up to an empty bed around noon, he slugs his way into the bathroom to shower off last nights activities. Letting the warm water soothe his sore muscles, Louis let him have it good last night- Pounding rapidly into Harrys prostate and even after he came and Louis hadn’t yet he kept on fucking him hard, making Harry wrecked and overstimulated. The memory making him shutter with both agony and pleasure he's never experienced. Shutting off the water and drying himself Harry puts on a tight pair of black boxer briefs and heads downstairs. 

Harry walks up behind Louis wrapping his arms around his waist, while he pours himself a cup of tea. 

“You want a cup lazy ass?” Louis chuckles. 

“No thanks Lou, but uhm I sort of forgot to mention something yesterday?” Harry pulls back sitting down on one of the island stools, looking back up to see his boyfriends wary expression, but silently telling him to continue. “I told my friend Niall he could come over at one today, but I forgot to ask you?” Harry reaches out for Louis' jean belt loops to pull him in between his legs.

“Harry I hate sounding naggy baby, but you really need to tell me these things more than an hours notice. What if I had left when you woke up and got back not noticing your friend and kissed you, or said something _inappropriate_?” Louis was only trying to look out for the sake of their situation. 

“I know LouLou, it won’t happen again.” Harry leans forward kissing Louis' clothed tummy for charm.

“Yeah and thats what you say about the blankets every night you prat.” Louis giggles running his fingers through Harry’s hair loving how submissive Harry becomes at the touch of his scalp being lightly scratched. “Okay now go put some more clothes on you sexy thing you.” Louis leaves Harry to go watch some crappy made for TV movies that play on Saturdays.

Harry came back down stairs with his ‘more clothes’ on, all he had done was thrown on a pair of black sweat pants that hung low at his hips. Cuddling up next to Louis, waiting for his friends to arrive. 

“What are you two going to be doing today?” Louis asks reaching to pull Harrys head on his chest, rubbing on his lower back. 

“We’re just going to be playing some games, FIFA and stuff. Niall’s parents have been fighting a shit ton lately, and he just needed to get out.” Harry purrs into Louis, moving his hand up Louis shirt to rub lightly on his tummy.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you potty mouth.” Louis jokes, and Harry mocks a startled expression.  
“You know, we have like a half hour until he gets here.” Harry moves his fingers in little suggestive movements above the hem of Louis pants. 

“Sorry big boy but nooo. I’m not risking him popping in without knocking”.

“The doors locked.” Harry counteracts cockily. “So lets try something new.” Though Harrys words were direct, his face was still bashful, an innocents per say that will never fail Louis' cock.

“Try what?” Louis was sporting a semi now at the idea of trying something sexual they haven’t and for the thought that Harry is suggesting it. 

Instead of answering immediately Harry lays back on the couch beckoning for Louis to come over on top of him. Louis pulls his shirt off before straddling Harry's nonexistent hips and bending over sucking greedily into his mouth. Harry’s hands were rubbing up Louis' perfect ass, and with a little more courage Harry reached around to unbutton Louis. Kissing and stroking each other, eventually they were both stark naked.

Louis pushed his cock down against Harry’s, moving his hips in small figure eights. The pleasure was immense causing the young lover to almost forget what he wanted to try.  
“Baabe-e, I want to suck you off.” 

“Oh Harry that sounds great baby, but we don’t have time for that, by the time it’s your turn- we just don’t.” Louis’s mind was fogged with want, his eyes becoming darker with desire. Louis continued to rut up against Harrys thick cock.

“I know, lets 69, yeah?” Louis couldn’t tell if Harry’s cheeks were reddening with arousal or shyness. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Louis turned his body so his ass was now in Harry’s face and the teens hands grabbed hungrily at his cheeks loving how much ass Louis had, it was perfect. Harry brought his mouth up to clasp around the red head of Louis' cock sucking nosily on it. Harry began to whine around his boyfriend, noticing Louis has neglected to start sucking his own. The whine just sending vibrations up his hard shaft, Louis moaned down onto Harry. 

Louis knows how much Harry loves being deep throated so he pants a few kitten licks to the slit before sinking his head down, his nose touching Harry's balls. Harry could tell he was going to come exceptionally fast, and Louis had more stamina then he did but Harry wanted to come _together_ , but he couldn’t stop Louis bobbing to tell him that so Harry thought to try another new thing, just this time without informing Louis verbally. 

Pulling away from the stiff prick that was sloppily wet and dripping down on his chest momentarily while it was out of Harrys mouth he quickly shoved two fingers in his mouth coating them well with saliva before engulfing Louis again. He reached a hand up to palm Louis ass cheek, spreading them open. Harry pushed the tips of both his fingers to Louis hole, causing Louis to stop sucking on him, turning his head, face red and fringe falling in his eyes as he made eye contact with Harry for a spilt second before returning back to what he was doing. Harry could have just came from the look Louis just gave him, but he took that as consent and pushed both his fingers in the tight heat further, trying to think of how Louis pleasures him so much when he gets fingered. He could feel Louis’ body tremble- thank god, Harry couldn’t hold off any more, releasing and coming so hard into Louis awaiting throat. 

Louis pulled off Harrys dick, moaning obscenely at the fingers inside him, pushing his ass back into them. Harry finger fucked him hard and sucked his cock even harder- causing Louis the best orgasm he’s had in a long time. 

After calming down from his high, wobbly legged and all, Louis got up off Harry kissed him sweetly before turning to the clock. 

“Fuck baby, we have five minutes and it smells like sex!”


End file.
